


The Day After Tomorrow

by johnsidney



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Malcolm無罪釋放後發生的故事，蘇格蘭之旅。<br/>2.能再次寫到兩人的年輕時期，真是非常愉快！內容若有對宗教不敬言論及行為，皆屬劇情需要。<br/>3.此文是正經文，屆時將收錄於本子中的最後一篇。雖可獨立閱讀，但建議看過『Doesn't Matter』和『The Old Time Job』之後再開始。<br/>4.文中只有稍微提到的傑米老爸和攝影師羅伯是原創角色，其餘的角色皆為原作有之。<br/>5.他們不屬於我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

幾個禮拜過去，馬爾科姆回來了。

珊用傑米的車載馬爾科姆回家，前新聞官問珊現在為誰工作，得到的只是珊一貫的笑容。

「對了，」馬爾科姆兀自抹抹臉，「我會不知道嗎？」

從馬爾科姆被拘提到被釋放，還不到一個月的時間。今天珊拿著傑米的鑰匙，將車子開出停車場時，後照鏡都還會閃過幾名小報記者的影子。這多少帶來了困擾和不便，但珊有過類似的經驗，馬爾科姆被史提夫佛萊明逼退時，她在內遭受大批文官圍攏，在外又有各方媒體攔阻她的去路。

如今她已經足夠勇敢，能夠冷靜面對各種潛藏的問題。

「現在開始妳給我待在辦公室，」馬爾科姆下車時吩咐：「如果那個矮冬瓜還想要妳出來買炸魚薯條，就叫他吃屎去吧。」

珊笑著說今天部裡很忙，又說傑米保證會盡量準時下班，接著搖上車窗，又將車子駛回分部去了。馬爾科姆一臉興致缺缺，他現在真的提不起勁來，甚至懶得去想那個傑米幹嘛做這種無聊的保證。

他選擇不去在乎，正如他幾週前對媒體說的，他確實覺得一切都無所謂了。只是，有件事馬爾科姆還是在乎的。他得趕緊進屋去拿自己私用的手機。審判期間他因為積習難改，就這樣下意識朝口袋掏手機掏了好幾個禮拜。

前新聞官一進門便直接走到書房，將那隻手機從抽屜挖掘出來，插上充電器後，又急急回到客廳，這才看見沙發上有一坨拖到地板上的棉被。

不知怎麼，馬爾科姆隱約覺得上頭殘留著某隻狗的溫度。大概是那凌亂的方式。他沒猶豫多久，就將棉被抱回臥室。想當然，床上除了枕頭以外什麼也沒有。

「他媽的...」並不針對什麼，前新聞官只是煩躁地搖頭。

他的腦中已經盤踞了過多念頭，卻尚未有時間將這些念頭一一拿出來思索。這陣子他話也說得不多，幾乎都要忘了該怎麼說話。很多人不知道的是，馬爾科姆的沉默並非是出於惶恐或明顯的退縮，而是因為再也沒有什麼逼不得已的理由，能夠阻止他一語不發。

「噢、老天！」打開冰箱，馬爾科姆發現裡頭塞滿了傑米常喝的那種廉價啤酒。

傑米也是專業的新聞官，甚至是那個光頭史都華都很清楚，言語是他們這種人最即時的武器。他們時而捍衛自己，時而捍衛別人。當他們選擇閉上嘴巴，那就意味著再也沒有事物值得他們徒費脣舌。

他知道自己可能被釋放，他的工作老早就教會他洞悉、進而推估各種可能性。但要是結果不如預期，他也不會感到絕望。人只有在還懷抱希望的同時才會感到絕望，比如他對他的黨，或比如他對他們的政府而言。如今絕望已經是過去式了。

「蠢貨。」馬爾科姆板起臉，將啤酒一瓶瓶拿出來擺在地上，並在下方看見兩包被壓扁的乳酪絲。

他應該去沖個澡，好好睡上一覺，一時間卻無法靜下心來。整理冰箱並不有趣，這不是他回到家後最想做的事情之一，但起碼還是幫他找回了一點精神。當然，他才不會對麥當諾先生心存感謝。

看看時間，下午五點多。前新聞官硬是想從杯盤狼藉中翻找出一點僅存的食糧，無奈自己挖掘的好像根本就是別人家的冰箱。好不容易，他發現了兩顆甜薯，跟乳酪絲一樣，都被那些酒瓶擠壓得很難看。

管不了那麼多了，馬爾科姆心想：「這是那傢伙自找的。」

接著他便以毒死一條狗的幹勁，做出了兩份香味四溢的甜薯派。當他完成之後，日已接近傍晚，太陽很快就要下山，屋內的寧靜還夾藏著揮之不去的陰霾。馬爾科姆發現從進屋直到現在，竟然都沒想到要把燈打開。但他並沒有因自己的渾然未覺驚訝太多。

相反的，他只是發現自己已經處在黑暗之中太久，久到連他自己都覺得索然無味。


	2. Chapter 2

傑米又如何呢？傑米的身體總是燙熱的。

儘管不曾實質碰觸過傑米的身體，珊總會不由得這麼想。也許是因為這感覺過於強烈，且又分毫不差，以致於珊從來都能注意到傑米的情緒變化。

「嘿－－」辦公室內，傑米提著幾個後座議員的小腦袋，一臉意猶未盡的朝她揮了揮手。

珊走過去，傑米隨意指了指桌上幾份公文袋，又將注意力轉回議員們的小耳朵。珊一邊聽著傑米破口大罵，一邊拿出公文內的資料，上頭已經黏了好幾張指示便條。她只要幫忙寄出幾封回函，今天就能準時下班了。

「他有沒有吵著要他的免治馬桶？」議員們狼狽地逃離辦公室後，傑米惡劣地笑起來，像是醞釀這個笑話很久了似的。

珊只是笑笑，看著傑米又開始隔著窗戶尋找下一名麻煩帶原者。她現在為傑米工作。這很自然，起碼是最合理的選擇。有一些人想趁此機會網羅她到麾下，比如前途指日可待的丹米勒，但她不想為政客工作；還有接手馬爾科姆地位的歐利里德，珊更不會考慮。

再說，傑米有著和馬爾科姆相當的氣燄，也就此省下了不少麻煩。

「去一下總部，毛沒長齊的雞在四處亂竄！」傑米一邊穿外套，一邊看了珊幾眼。

在這短暫的空檔，珊以為上司想多問點什麼，而不只是一貫的笑話與嘲諷。但傑米只是舔舔嘴角，看上去略顯焦躁。珊不願讓這樣的神情停留在傑米臉上太久，所以她將鑰匙拿出來，傑米應聲接過，便快步走離了辦公室。

半小時內，又有幾名後座議員跑來敲門，珊一律坦言上司的去向。不同於那些隨侍黨主席的影子大臣，這些議員不僅無足掛齒，就連他們惹出的麻煩也多半能用更簡單的方式遮掩過去。就算他們每次出現都喜歡強調自己的問題必須優先得到解決，但只要扯到總部，就會老實地回到候診室等待傑米唱名。

「總部那邊有急事。」總部永遠是最好的託詞。

「唔，那我晚點再過來。」議員們不太敢挑戰權力的核心。

馬爾科姆引咎辭職後，傑米開始會在總部出沒，這多少引發了一點恐慌。尤其是歐利里德，每次聽見傑米要過來，總會盡可能躲得遠遠的。並不是說他比較懂得應付馬爾科姆，馬爾科姆只會為了利用他而親近他；傑米卻不同，這個北方佬在更多時候，寧可仰賴直覺而不考慮價值判斷。簡單地說，傑米當然知道歐利里德值得利用，但他卻痛恨歐利里德。

馬爾科姆離開的那個晚上，珊之所以去找傑米，是想約他看場電影。

傑米前來為珊開門。疲憊、卻猖狂一如以往，珊永遠也忘不了當時傑米的模樣。在她看來，那些不合時宜的歡騰、喋喋不休，就彷彿他也意識到自己相當冰冷，而不得不用盡力氣維持體內的餘溫似的。

『妳想看什麼電影？』傑米研究著那些可笑的大型海報。

『不知道，』珊還記得自己這麼說，『看了會生氣的那種。』

她想那天她也有點反常。

『他媽的，那我們就看喜劇片吧。』傑米輕笑出聲，嘴裡還叼著剛買到的爆米花。

珊不知道傑米的怒火是不是已經被馬爾科姆澆熄，但那確實是徹底失溫的模樣。有別於以往，珊反而有點怕這樣的傑米。

『好笑嗎？』傑米在漆黑的影院裡問她。

『很好笑啊。』珊回以真誠的微笑。

許多人都相信，沒有任何公權力可以真正拘束前十號新聞官的人身自由。整起調查因洩密而組織，卻以馬爾科姆被控偽證罪而告終。他們這些人惹了一輩子麻煩，一輩子都由馬爾科姆為他們收拾爛攤子，即便是在最後，他們也樂於目睹馬爾科姆就此黯然謝幕。

『妳知道嗎？他媽的這些人，最後全都死光了！』傑米的側臉映著螢光。

傑米說他已經看過這部電影了。

『真的嗎？你有看到最後嗎？』珊問道。

為什麼非得馬爾科姆不可？誰也不會問這種問題。傑米會拿《東區人》和克里夫勞頓做比喻，政客的手並不都是漆黑的，但真正清白的又有幾個。更可笑的是，馬爾科姆或傑米，他們根本不能被稱為政客，他們操弄新聞、扭轉形象，而政客卻只負責作秀還能壞掉一整鍋粥。

『有幾個人活下來了，嗯、我不知道你能不能忍到最後的最後。』傑米指的是彩蛋。

所以，馬爾科姆離開的那個晚上，他倆去看了場有彩蛋的電影，珊一直待到散場，就好像她相信舞台上的倖存者最終也將自取滅亡。傑米陪著她，疲倦的雙眼在電影接近尾聲時緊緊閉上。

當時，珊以為傑米陷入了沉睡。


	3. Chapter 3

「馬爾科！我說、這真是他媽的好主意！」

傑米一進門就窮嚷個不停，馬爾科姆真想拿襪子堵住他的嘴。

「你怎麼一回來就在睡覺？」傑米帶著小心翼翼的語氣。

前新聞官感到臉頰附近有股熱氣，只好勉強睜開眼睛。沒來得及反應，傑米已經靠過來，將臉湊進他的頸間。那頭捲髮似乎長了不少。

「噢。」馬爾科姆煩躁地悶哼一聲。

傑米沒打算煩他，只是將頭塞進手臂與沙發形成的三角地帶，給自己找個安靜的地方待著，然後保持安靜。出於睏倦，馬爾科姆由著傑米進入他的私人空間，又自個兒打起盹來了。隱隱約約，他確定這是傑米歡迎他回家的方式。

只是，傑米肯定對此雀躍不已，身體卻仍緊繃著，像在壓抑不安、或者焦慮的微喘。有如以往偶爾為之的親暱舉動，卻帶有一點點不同。那是一種遙遠又熟悉的感覺，遠到他們進十號以前、再更早以前，一切都還曖昧不明的時候......他想傑米現在的臉一定很難看。

「走開。」他稍稍清醒過來，推推傑米的臉。

傑米像是聞到甜薯的味道，興味盎然地走去廚房查看。馬爾科姆坐起身，先是緊閉起眼睛，又猛地睜開。他發現疲憊才是最令人頭痛的。承認當下的疲憊，比起承認過去的絕望要來得恐怖太多了。

「為什麼有甜薯派吃？」傑米吃派的模樣像是餓壞了。

馬爾科姆沒有回答問題。於是傑米將派吃完，走進臥室換衣服。

前新聞官瞥了那個悻悻然的背影一眼，又兀自闔上眼皮養精蓄銳。他沒有問傑米這個月幹嘛都睡在沙發上，也沒有說自己無意間發現了這個事實。他覺得這會是個讓自己尷尬的話題。

「馬爾科、你很累嗎？」不知何時，傑米已經換下西裝站在他面前，看起來整整小了一兩吋。

「你他媽覺得我看起來很有精神嗎？」馬爾科姆反問。

傑米聳聳肩膀，在他身邊坐下來，意興闌珊地翻著桌上的報紙。他倆維持這樣的態勢好一會時間，誰也沒說半句話。馬爾科姆看了看錶。

「一個分部也得搞到這麼晚？」他半嘲弄的問。

傑米沒有回答，只是悶哼了幾聲。

「別這麼黏黏糊糊的，你這混蛋。」馬爾科姆說道。

傑米轉頭看他，那雙眼睛原來也染上了困倦的色彩。『我們回蘇格蘭去吧。』馬爾科姆彷彿聽到傑米這麼說。事實上，當他回過神來時，發現傑米的確說了這樣的話。

「我們回我蘇格蘭的家，過一陣子再回來。」傑米像是打定了主意。

「你又不是政客，沒人會管你在蘇格蘭鄉間有沒有閒置房產！」馬爾科姆說。

「你要知道、馬爾科，這幾天八成會有記者來敲門。」

以往馬爾科姆回到家，總會率先將電視打開，但現在是沒有開的必要了。他無罪釋放的新聞明天才會播放，換句話說，還不到那些特別難纏的記者真正傾巢而出的時刻。這沒什麼好慶幸的，前新聞官讓媒體聽話照辦的能耐，可不會因為辭職就功力盡失。

「這就是你所謂天殺的好主意？」馬爾科姆一臉輕蔑。

「難道你他媽有更好的主意嗎？」傑米嘶聲。

當然有，馬爾科姆只需要待在家裡就行。他可以拔掉電話線和門鈴按扭，他也懂得呼攏記者的各種方法。他想不到有哪個只是想暫避風頭的倫敦客，會特地大老遠跑到蘇格蘭閃躲媒體陣仗。

「在分部的好處就是這樣，他們不會管你要去哪裡度假，聽好了、馬爾科。」傑米在他面前走來走去，當他想說服人的時候就會這樣逡巡不已。

「我不想聽，你給我安分坐好！」馬爾科姆沒什麼耐性。

「我們可以先去你的格拉斯哥，馬爾科姆！」傑米卻自顧自地說。

前新聞官抬起一邊眉毛，與此同時他的專業腦區開始飛快的運轉起來。

「你最好在那裡把幾天份的消脂茶買齊，我住的鎮可沒有賣那種鬼東西。」傑米半認真地說，像是故意嫌他麻煩似的。

一經獲釋就跑去蘇格蘭度假，馬爾科姆並不覺得這是膽小的行為，相反的是過於大膽了些。也只有傑米會做出這種打算。但理由何在？

「你也開始為丹賣命嗎？」他冷不防說道。

傑米愣在那兒。這是個足夠使人曲解，進而引發導火線的問題。

「他不可能信任你，傑米小子。」馬爾科姆啐了一聲。

「噢，把我的老二插進土裡、我也不要他的信任！」傑米彎身糾住他的領口。

馬爾科姆甩開傑米的手，走到廚房角落拿了一罐啤酒出來。

「JB已經打過電話了。」他啜了一口，有些退冰了。

「...」傑米的怒容一下子和緩許多，像是受到不小的打擊。

「我的消息還是比你靈通，傑米小子，我他媽退休了還可以做你的軍師！」

傑米瞅著喝啤酒的馬爾科姆，有些不自在地眨起眼來。馬爾科姆是猜中了一大半，不，可以說百分之百全猜中了。傑米甚至相信，一開始馬爾科姆就沒打算要拿丹來挑釁他。

「你真惹人厭，馬爾科姆。」傑米仍帶著微微地醞怒。

「你不愛得很嗎？」馬爾科姆白了他一眼。

「...你他媽口不擇言了，馬爾科。」傑米邪佞的笑起來。

有傳言－－到剛剛本人已經證實－－首相JB考慮將馬爾科姆從水裡撈上自己的大船。做為執政黨，面對丹米勒勢力，孤注一擲其實沒什麼不好。如果馬爾科姆願意透露更多，他會說稍早彼得曼寧也給他打過電話，他們相談甚歡，對史都華的遭遇都深表大快人心。只不過，小小的形象顧問一職根本不夠他塞牙縫。

「我猜總部漏得跟篩子一樣。」馬爾科姆解決一罐啤酒。

「他媽的都用上導尿管了。」傑米拿了一打過來。

「歐利也沒什麼本錢。」

「歐利只是個白癡。」

稍早傑米去了總部，在那兒巧遇歐利里德，或者說歐利正心不甘情不願的等著他出現。也是在那時，傑米得知了執政黨主席正在打馬爾科姆的算盤，而在野黨主席很顯然已經沒有臉再請馬爾科姆回去。

「我猜他們要你來勸退我。」道理很簡單，得不到的話別人也休想得到。

歐利受了丹米勒之託，不得不透過傑米來跟馬爾科姆交涉。這個牛橋青年如今對所處的至高點充滿憂懼，從沒想過必須如此絞盡腦汁的避免自己搖搖欲墜。而傑米？馬爾科姆知道傑米只是純粹不想讓他再淌這鍋渾水，做法卻不怎麼高明。

「我他媽才不做這種事。」傑米耳根都紅了。

有那麼一下子，馬爾科姆是真的哪兒都不想去。他覺得自己既已無所不在，又何必無處不去？他就是這麼自以為是的人，雖然他過去的輝煌成就，確實已讓他達到無孔不入的境界。

「你他媽現在是頭肥羊了，馬爾科。」傑米小聲說道。

「對、我是有點份量！」馬爾科姆臭著臉打開冰箱，「但我他媽的也不會任人宰割！」


	4. Chapter 4

前新聞官想不起來自己是怎麼抵達蘇格蘭的，他也沒想到會再次跟傑米走在這條小路上。

當他意識到這一切是如此荒誕不經時，一小群不知名的雁鳥正朝他們低飛而來，撲翅聲劃過身後，正午的陽光也和煦地灑在他們頭頂上。

「別又臭著一張臉，馬爾科！」傑米撞了撞他的手肘。

「我他媽早說過，」馬爾科姆嘀咕，「根本不用這麼早離開格拉斯哥。」

他們剛下公車，從此處開始就沒有站牌停靠了。天殺的，馬爾科姆開始鮮明地回憶起當年是怎麼闖入這個鳥不生蛋的地方。如果他們想進去傑米住的小鎮，就得老實步行三十分鐘左右的路程。

「你自己也說你待不習慣的！」傑米抗議，眉毛緊緊糾在一起。

「我可沒說我更喜歡這裡！」馬爾科姆回嘴。

他們真的殺到蘇格蘭來了。兩天前，馬爾科姆根本還沒決定此行的目的，就已經和傑米一道上了火車。會如此倉促成行，大概是因為那些記者真的如期湧出，而丹米勒那群烏合之眾，也急著想靠歐利聯絡上他的緣故。

誠如他所想，整個黨並沒有處心積慮地找他回去。在偽證風波平息以前，身為黨主席的丹不會妄下這種充滿挑戰性的決定；歐利里德，以得寵的新貴之姿，想必也不希望馬爾科姆重掌職權。

「嘿、我他媽就在這裡長大，去你的格拉斯哥！」傑米自顧自往前走。

馬爾科姆尾隨在後，一點也沒有加快腳步的意圖。昨天以前他們還在格拉斯哥，那是馬爾科姆過去生活的大城市，就算是在失業率高漲的當年，也仍舊是個相對熱鬧的地方。他理應會想在那兒多待幾天，但當他穿越一條和倫敦鬧區有些相似的街道時，突然覺得怎麼樣也不想久待下去。

「對、我他媽每次都是自找的。」馬爾科姆喃喃說道。

但傑米好像很高興馬爾科姆跟他一起回來，一路上不是吵個不停，就是帶著要笑不笑的傻氣表情。偏偏光是從倫敦到格拉斯哥，他們就坐了將近六個小時的火車。馬爾科姆被煩到受不了時，就會一直盯著窗外看，心想自己是不是腦筋有問題，非要跟傑米來個肉麻兮兮的蘇格蘭之旅不可。

「我就知道，差不多又要開始收訊不良了...」馬爾科姆邊走，還邊低著頭猛刷手機。

他們正穿越林間的小徑，蓊鬱的樹木遮擋著上方的陽光。因為天氣還不夠暖，馬爾科姆依舊穿著大衣，傑米的鼻頭也有些紅通通的。

「你一定得告訴我，馬爾科。」傑米低聲說道，「你到底是怎麼要回這隻黑莓機的？」

「這比猜測你的身高還要容易，傑米小子！」馬爾科姆語焉未詳。

「你設了拒接嗎？」傑米問道。

馬爾科姆唔了一聲，傑米慢下來和他並肩走著。

「如果你不想跟他們說話，那你幹嘛還發簡訊給他們？」

傑米指的是昨天，馬爾科姆在旅館將黑莓機充飽電後，便將連絡人清單全選起來，發了一封寫著「狗屎」的簡訊給所有人。

「讓他們知道一切都還在馬爾西的掌控之中呀，小傑米。」馬爾科姆的語氣像在對傑米說那種有點血腥的床邊故事，「還有看他們想跟我說什麼。」

因為馬爾科姆不接電話，黨內人士紛紛識相的改傳簡訊，但內容不外乎是恭喜他恢復自由之身，或者為過去的各種冒犯表示愧疚。是的，即便對外宣布辭職，那些人依舊對馬爾科姆戒慎恐懼。擔心他會更加口無遮欄，生怕他興致一來便向媒體抖出個什麼祕辛來。

他已經知道得太多，也太有破壞性，人們對他的懷疑反倒加深了他的公信力。馬爾科姆也很清楚，只要他願意，自然能在一夜之間就將整個黨搞得烏煙瘴氣。而目前最人心惶惶的，當然是他進入JB政府的可能性。

「都說了些什麼？」傑米又問。

「嘿、嘿！」馬爾科姆不耐煩地擺擺手，「我沒必要什麼都告訴你，天殺的。」

不知怎的，馬爾科姆覺得傑米這樣實在有點惱人，但又發現這感覺並不特別陌生。過去的什麼時期，傑米是不是也曾經這樣黏著他問東問西？

他們已經認識彼此很久，久到培養出理所當然、甚或不得不的默契。與此同時，專業素養與經驗的累積，也逐年提升傑米獨立自主的能力。那究竟是什麼，讓傑米突然間又對馬爾科姆充滿了問題？

相反的，傑米像是絲毫不感到奇怪，只是面帶不滿地摸摸下巴，突然又加快了腳步。林間的空氣非常好，還揉合了一種新鮮軟泥的粗糙氣味。他幾乎已經聞到老家就在前面。

「那你收到我的簡訊嗎，馬爾科？」傑米突然又興致勃勃地回頭問道。

因為「狗屎」是寄給清單上的所有人，傑米的手機當然也收到了那封簡訊，所以他昨晚便很老實的回傳了一封。儘管他們睡的是同一間房。

「收到了。」馬爾科姆看都不看傑米一眼。

「如何？你怎麼想？」傑米綻放出笑容。

馬爾科姆索性真的想了一下。

「今晚不行。」

「噢、去你的，馬爾科姆！」


	5. Chapter 5

－－那是在1984、或者1985年。

在那之前，傑米從沒去過倫敦。

『但我去過格拉斯哥。』他辯稱。

『我以前就住在格拉斯哥。』馬爾科姆打開行事曆。

天還矇矇亮的時候，他們在公車站會合。馬爾科姆有點訝異傑米比他還早到。

『這不是校外教學，小子。』他說。

但傑米反而用奇怪的眼神望著馬爾科姆，好像聽見什麼無聊的玩笑話。一會兒，他解釋說自己不得不早起的原因，是長久以來做晨禱養成的習慣。

『我是真的要跟你走，馬爾科。』傑米笑起來。

『那他媽的就走吧。』馬爾科姆選擇無視那個笑容。

沿路上，傑米就一直盯著窗外的風景，戰戰兢兢的模樣在馬爾科姆看來實在有點可笑。大概是因為馬爾科姆小時候就住在大城市裡，開始做記者這一行後，趕火車早就成了家常便飯。儘管如此，當年的格拉斯哥與倫敦還是有很大不同的。

『你待過先驅報嗎？』傑米收回視線，湊過來看馬爾科姆在做什麼。

『沒有。』

『那不是咱們的報紙嗎？』

『因為我很早就到倫敦去了，』馬爾科姆不耐煩的說，『是有讓他們刊過幾篇社論。』

火車向南一路行駛。

『你寫的？』

『如果你想早點擠進倫敦報社，起碼就得在自己的家鄉這麼做。』

『…』傑米看著馬爾科姆在行事曆上寫著密密麻麻的事項。

他首先想到的是，自己住的小鎮只有地方小報，大一點的就是格拉斯哥的蘇格蘭先驅報，還有愛丁堡的蘇格蘭人報。每日郵報也是蘇格蘭的小報，他很清楚那跟鎮上發行的週報完全不一樣。然後就是倫敦人看的那些大宗報紙。

『原來你會用行事曆？』傑米只是覺得馬爾科姆腦袋裡塞滿了東西。

『很忙的時候才會。』馬爾科姆瞪了他一眼，意思是『我他媽正忙著呢』。

傑米自顧自地又望向窗外，一頭黑面羊正好消失在呼嘯而過的蘇格蘭風景中。而馬爾科姆順著車程的顛簸，在當天的日期欄標記了傑米的名字。他不知道自己幹嘛這麼做，但他認為這是合情合理的。

畢竟，傑米真的不在他一開始的計劃之內。

＊＊＊

他們到達倫敦後的隔一天，馬爾科姆的攝影師羅伯拿了一些照片素材過來。

『老天、這也太早了！你他媽在神學院是給豬捅了不成？』馬爾科姆抹著臉開門。

羅伯和馬爾科姆分別搭不同時段的火車回倫敦，他把神學院的一些照片拿去賣給蘇格蘭地方上的社區週報，隨後又去了蘇格蘭先驅報一趟。等他回到倫敦，又直接進了暗房沖洗照片，直到凌晨五點多便直接趕到馬爾科姆的住處。

『我能借你這睡一下嗎？馬爾科。』他看來已經到達臨界點了。

馬爾科姆拒絕了，因為他昨晚也徹夜趕稿，兩個小時前才好不容易能夠上床睡覺。

『這禮拜的，你看看能不能擠點什麼出來。』羅伯將一包紙袋拋過去。

『天殺的，』馬爾科姆抽出一疊照片，『我現在連屎都拉不出來。』

羅伯將胸前的相機拿到眼前，一邊調整焦距，一邊在馬爾科姆的房間裡晃來晃去。

『無論如何我都想睡一下、馬爾科姆。』他邊說邊朝床鋪所在的那面牆走去。

『想都別想。』馬爾科姆隨口說道，『你敢躺下去我就剝了你的皮。』

然後羅伯不說話了，相機鏡頭停留在馬爾科姆的床上。他回頭看看書桌那邊，馬爾科姆仍低著頭、認真地對每張照片考慮再三。

『馬爾科姆。』

『…』

羅伯見馬爾科姆沒有搭理，只得又擎著相機轉回床上。他不確定遲來的戲劇張力是否足夠喜劇，但還是默默地按下了快門。

『哇噢！馬爾科姆！』羅伯這才驚呼，『這是我想的那個嗎？』

『我不知道你想的是什麼，但你最好想清楚再告訴我。』馬爾科姆兀自挑了幾張照片。

當然，羅伯指的是傑米，穿著藍色睡衣、正在馬爾科姆床上熟睡著。

『這是那間學院的學生吧？整天跟著我們的那個？』

『你還能想到比他更土裡土氣的傢伙嗎？』馬爾科姆冷冷地說。

攝影師踟躕了一會，或者說踟躕的有些久，久到馬爾科姆將紙袋封好轉過頭來看他。

『噢、噢…..』羅伯一臉不妥：『馬爾科姆、你不能這麼做。』

『你他媽什麼意思？』馬爾科姆皺起眉頭。

『你不能就這樣把一個神學院生帶回倫敦來！』

『…』馬爾科姆皺起眉頭，他倒是沒想過傑米是蘇格蘭的土產。

『這事跟我沒有關係，馬爾科姆，』羅伯煞有介事的說，『你這是自尋死路。』

馬爾科姆花了幾分鐘的時間才意識到羅伯在指什麼。

『你他媽的以為我是什麼？是他自己說不幹了，我要捅也不會捅蘇格蘭人的屁眼！』

『你就是蘇格蘭人，馬爾科姆…』羅伯怯生生地指出。

『對！所以我不會捅自己的屁眼、蠢材！』馬爾科姆嘶聲，『沒人能捅自己的屁眼！』

羅伯又走過去端詳傑米好一會，他記得這個神學院生就跟馬爾科姆一樣有股暴戾之氣。只是礙於傑米身上的學院氣息仍很濃厚，乍看之下比實際年齡還要稚嫩許多。

『我他媽得說，』馬爾科姆一臉鄙夷，『你這樣還比較像是對年輕人意圖不軌。』

『操你、馬爾科姆，我不過大你四五歲！』

羅伯問傑米想跑什麼新聞，馬爾科姆說大概是政治。但羅伯說傑米看起來比較像是跑藝文線的，就算骨子裡不是跑藝文線，上頭也會讓他待在藝文線好一陣子的。

『你是過來人、馬爾科姆。』

『這小子沒那麼有氣質。』馬爾科姆對傑米的劣根性還滿有信心的。

羅伯沒再說什麼。馬爾科姆的性格說有多惡劣就有多惡劣，幾年來還不是一直栽在藝文界。

『如果你這次能在黑澤搶到不錯的新聞，大概就能專跑政治線了。』羅伯臨走前說道。

當天晚上，又一次恥笑過傑米的藍色睡衣後，馬爾科姆才開始趕一份新的稿子。

『就像你說的，馬爾科、我得先寫幾篇社論出來。』傑米脫下白色襯衫。

『多投幾篇到先驅報。』馬爾科姆一邊翻閱資料一邊說道。

『這是當然。』傑米緩緩扣上鈕扣。

蘇格蘭報紙存活的空間一直不是很大，這也是馬爾科姆來倫敦的原因之一。他從來就喜歡面對現實。

『你今天也會忙到很晚嗎？』傑米在床上躺了一會，又坐起身問道。

『這不正好嗎？』馬爾科姆有時不喜歡正面回答問題。

傑米走到書桌旁邊，就著檯燈看了看桌上散放的照片和文字剪報。

『有什麼能讓我做的嗎？』他問。

『暫時沒有。』馬爾科姆開始補充墨水。

傑米只得悻悻然的走回床上待著，馬爾科姆繼續埋首於文字的堆砌之中。一直等到傑米睡著後，他才像是想到什麼似的喃喃說道：『我們到黑澤去的時候，自然會有事情讓你做。』

那一年，他倆也才不過二十幾歲。


	6. Chapter 6

傑米的爸爸已經很老了，所以不住在這間屋子了。

「你可以把他接回倫敦的公寓住，這樣你他媽就不用整天往我那跑。」馬爾科姆一邊將窗戶打開，一邊說道。

「你少管閒事，他現在住在親戚家裡，比什麼地方都舒服！」傑米兀自拎著行李，樓上樓下跑來跑去。

他們已經抵達傑米住的小鎮。馬爾科姆從窗戶看出去，對街並沒有成排住宅，而是通往鎮中心教堂的道路，兩側只有一些零星的房屋和雜貨攤販。由於剛過中午，許多人應該都還在午睡，路上只有一點點行人，暖暖的陽光照耀著他們，馬爾科姆為這份閒適掀起了微微的尷尬。

「我要去看看我爸，你去嗎？」傑米從樓上走下來，將手機塞進馬爾科姆手裡。

「你爸有什麼好看的？」馬爾科姆按了按手機。

他的黑莓機一到鎮上就嚴重收訊不良了，所以傑米才會幫他把私用手機拿出來。不過這隻手機已經很久沒有使用，裡頭幾乎只有公務以外的聯絡電話。

「他對你也沒什麼興趣，但他應該有看到新聞。放心、馬爾科，」傑米注意到馬爾科姆的視線，一本正經地說道：「我會讓他喜歡你的。」

馬爾科姆又瞪了傑米一眼，傑米無賴地咧嘴一笑。此時，傑米的外套口袋傳來細微的振動聲。

「我等等回來，你他媽可別對自己太好啊。」傑米掏出手機便走出門。

「你怎麼知道我最懂得善待自己......」馬爾科姆隨口回應。

他打算花點時間將黑莓機裡的重要資料搬到私用手機裡。好吧，大老遠跑來蘇格蘭，結果還是忙著幹這種事情。但馬爾科姆不知道自己還能幹嘛，反正也沒人敢說他這樣實在很無聊。

「不予置評，跟他說不予置評...」傑米在屋外低聲說了好幾遍。

其實有關政府機要的訊息幾乎都已經被洗刷完畢，當然那些還備份在他腦袋裡的就沒這麼容易了。他打算將彼得曼寧的號碼留著，還有執政黨的其它幾個內閣大臣，至於十號裡的高級文官也是一個也沒刪。

「沒有機會！你他媽是哪隻耳朵聽不懂？還是我一直都在跟你的屁眼說話？」傑米的咒罵聲在屋外響起。

他們從倫敦坐火車，在格拉斯哥待了兩天就搭上西高地鐵路，中途下車遠離鐵路線，轉搭巴士，這才抵達傑米住的小鎮外。而這幾天，傑米除了跟馬爾科姆說話，也得跟手機說話。通常打來的是後座譯員或政治顧問，幾分鐘就能解決；但也有講上一兩個鐘頭的時候，馬爾科姆推測那多半是總部打來的。

他抬起頭時，看到傑米正一邊講手機，一邊騎著腳踏車溜入那條長長的街道，兩旁的房屋掩映著陽光，在那個矮冬瓜身上及髮上投射出斑斕的色彩。馬爾科姆搖搖頭，他不知道他們原來還有一輛腳踏車。


	7. Chapter 7

不幸的是，馬爾科姆在二樓的陽台待了一整個下午。

號碼移轉的工作很快就結束了，當他發現二樓有個小陽台時，就將時間都耗在那兒了。他盡量打了幾個符合年齡的小盹，幫盆栽拍些可愛的照片等等。當他回過神來時，才發覺天色已經有些暗下來，遠處吹拂過來的海風也漸漸有了明顯的涼意。

「真不敢相信...」他覺得這真是他媽的虛度光陰。真要說的話，前新聞官發現自己實在很不會享受人生，並對此感到有點生氣。

但轉念一想，又覺得其實不是這樣。馬爾科姆在倫敦的家已經足夠體現屋主的品位，人們確實會說他是工作狂，但凡是去過他家的記者，都會說他其實也很懂得慰勞自己。問題就出在於，過去的休閒時間不多，而如今他早已成了勞碌命。

馬爾科姆回到房間，看了看那張雙人床，又看看傑米搬進來的所有行李，忍不住有點提笑皆非。一看就知道，這應該是傑米父母以前的臥室。如果多年前馬爾科姆曾花時間抱怨他們沒必要睡在一塊的話，馬爾科姆相信，今天傑米就不會這麼習慣成自然了。

「操！」

傑米的聲音。馬爾科姆抬起眉毛，隨後聽到的只是微弱的說話聲。他開始覺得傑米的電話講得有點多了，也許對現在的分部而言，並不是新聞官出遊蘇格蘭的最佳時機。

「叫丹聽電話，你這個白癡！又不在？那他從部裡發出來的狗屁電郵是怎麼回事？」

馬爾科姆走出房間，傑米的聲音就明顯多了。稍早他上樓時，在轉角撞見的第一扇門是鎖著的，這才直接走到大臥室來。現在那扇門竟然已經開了，半掩著，隱約可以看見有人在裡頭走來走去。

「這裡收訊不好，他應該還沒看到...不、你他媽才給我聽著！」

電話那頭應該是歐利，馬爾科姆邊走邊按了按黑莓機－－結果他還是一次隨身帶著兩支手機，沒有任何新郵件，這兒的訊號總是忽好忽壞。他為傑米的恐嚇輕笑一聲，來到那扇門邊，朝房內瞧了一眼。

沒想到，這一眼便讓前新聞官徹底愣住了。

「等我回倫敦，我會把丹的拳頭塞進你的屁眼！對、你最好挪點空間，我他媽還打算塞更多東西進去！」

傑米確實在裡面，以前任十號新聞官、現任宣傳顧問的身份，背對著門講電話。但對馬爾科姆而言，在他眼前的卻是個正在俐落著裝、準備上教堂唱詩或者幫忙布道的年輕神父。

「你他媽別胡思亂想！」傑米對電話那頭吼道。

馬爾科姆也沒有胡思亂想，咒罵聲多少讓他回過神來。仔細一看，那其實不能算是正式的神父裝扮，而是神學院生統一的白色祭袍，他想起來以前就曾看過傑米這麼穿，那時他倆才剛認識沒多久。

傑米正在扣羅馬領，以耳朵與肩膀夾著手機，有些吃力的模樣，絲毫沒發現馬爾科姆就站在他身後。馬爾科姆看著傑米摸索到頸後的暗扣，將羅馬領確實帶上後，再把手機換到肩膀另一側，這才伸手從衣櫃裡摸出一條金色聖帶。

馬爾科姆覺得，以傑米的身高而言，那條聖帶好像有點太長了。這時候，傑米一邊轉過身來，一邊掛斷了電話。

「噢、馬爾科！你他媽差點嚇死我！」

「我看是你腦筋有問題。」馬爾科姆撇撇嘴，老實不客氣地跨進了小房間。

「啊－我剛剛整理的時候發現的，居然沒有被丟掉。」傑米調調羅馬領的位置，又低頭整了整袍子，然後爆出笑聲：「他媽的，居然還穿得下！」

「我一點也不懷疑。」前新聞官有點火大地說道。

馬爾科姆坐在房間裡的單人床上，看著傑米整理手上的聖帶，思索這種不太真實的感覺是從何而來。然後他很快想到，也許是因為二十幾歲時的傑米，和現在其實沒有太大不同的緣故。二十年來，傑米根本沒有長高，身材也沒有走樣。

「這是你的房間？」馬爾科姆根本不需環視，就能一覽房內的擺設。

「唔。」傑米正專心處理聖帶上的皺褶。

馬爾科姆心想，搞不好還瘦了一點。傑米那頭捲髮在當藝文記者時，為了女孩子而弄了可笑的側邊捲瀏海；轉戰政治線後，又度過一段不修邊幅的歲月；之後進入十號，不知怎的就理了個跟他一般短的髮型。而現在看來，經過一段時間沒修剪，反而跟神學院時期的髮型有點類似。

那條金色的聖帶繞過了傑米的頸子，分毫不差的調成了準確的長度。不過還是有點太長了。

「你不覺得這房間真他媽小嗎？」傑米一邊咕噥著，一邊叉著腰環顧四周，祭袍的下擺輕輕擺動著，「我敢說你沒住過這麼小的房間，馬爾科！」

「採光是不錯。」馬爾科姆指的是靠床這面牆，有一扇面對大街的窗戶。

傑米盯著那扇窗，隱約可以看出生鏽的窗框曾經是咖啡色的。一點點陽光照射進來，小小的房間得到了自然的良好光源。馬爾科姆依稀看見空氣中漂散著少許懸浮粒子，尤其傑米那身白色袍子及金色聖帶周圍更是明顯。

傑米的視線停留在那扇窗上，朝那張床邁開步伐。馬爾科姆坐在那張床上，有點擔心那條過長的聖帶。

「好像壞很久了，我記得根本開不...！」

果不其然，傑米被聖帶給絆了一下，整個人朝他撲了過來。在攔腰抱住傑米的同時，他想自己八成撞到頭了。

「噢！」馬爾科姆摸了摸後腦勺，有些惱怒的說：「你他媽都沒發現嗎？」

「發現什麼？」傑米安坐在他懷裡，有些驚甫未定地皺著眉頭。

「這玩意！」馬爾科姆沒好氣地扯扯聖帶，「太長了！」

「...對，我都忘了。」傑米像是想到什麼似的笑了起來。

馬爾科姆搖搖頭，索性將鞋給脫了，坐到床的內側靠著牆，讓出一點位子給傑米。傑米先是挺起身子，敲了敲前新聞官身後那扇窗戶的卡榫，那件袍子的袖口也遮蓋了他的手掌，只露出半截手指。

「真的壞了。」傑米放棄，在馬爾科姆懷裡重新坐好。

他倆就麼看著彼此好一會兒。馬爾科姆覺得自己真是瘋了，他從沒特地花時間去端詳傑米的模樣。話說回來，又有什麼必要呢？從來都是傑米發神經直瞅著自己，當他看到傑米時，通常傑米已經在看著他。馬爾科姆抓抓灰髮，心想這樣看來看去到底有什麼意思。

「一邊去。」他說。

傑米冷不防湊上前，含咬住他的耳朵，引出一點輕微的顫動。馬爾科姆由著傑米動作，注意到對方因為剛修過臉，沒有鬍渣的面龐看起來更顯青澀。那身袍子還散發著一股熟悉的味道，揉合著檀木和些許麝香的氣息。

「你在想什麼，馬爾科？」傑米輕咬著他的頸側，邊低聲問道。

「......」馬爾科姆沒說話，他發現自己確實有點走神。

傑米趁勝追擊，整個身子都欺了上來，伴隨著一點重心不穩，馬爾科姆只好再次摟住傑米的腰，絲質祭袍摩擦的聲音讓他有點分心。

「這是不道德的，馬爾科...」傑米的眼睛閃爍著。

「我現在不想玩奇怪的遊戲，傑米麥當諾。」馬爾科姆推推他的臉。

但傑米顯然正在興頭上。他抓住馬爾科姆的手，讓那隻手停留在他的臉頰上。

「你他媽有點懷念起那時候吧，馬爾科？」傑米問道。

「我不記得你那時候有這麼主動。」馬爾科姆回答。

這會兒，傑米像是不知該選擇什麼樣的表情似的，舔舔嘴，又抱住了馬爾科姆。前新聞官因著撲鼻而來的香氣，這才深刻地回想起那個手搖香爐的嬌小身影。是乳香的味道。現在傑米的身上，又滿滿都是那種乳香的味道了。

「要試試看嗎？」他聽見傑米在他懷裡說道。

「神學院生可以幹這種事嗎？」馬爾科姆沒有動靜。

「不然你那時候跑來我們學校是為了什麼？」傑米故意說道。

當然是跑新聞。馬爾科姆看了看傑米丟在床邊的手機，屋內的光線已經稍稍減弱了一些，並在床上切割出一半陰影。

「剛剛那是誰？」他猶豫了半晌，伸手摸了摸傑米的耳朵。

「噢、是歐利。」傑米的耳朵熱騰騰的。

馬爾科姆正想再說點什麼，傑米已經熱切地吻了過來。片刻的踟躕，馬爾科姆將手指往下移，隔著祭袍碰觸傑米的胸口，緊接著又揉了揉傑米的腰際。可想而知，傑米以愉悅的微喘與嘆息做為滿足的回應。他感覺到傑米的臉頰也是熱騰騰的，也許是剛才對著手機飆髒話的緣故。

「馬爾科姆！」傑米被他壓倒在床上的時候，總算緊張了起來。

那件祭袍雖是白色，裡頭還配上黑色的神袍，傑米也老實地穿上了。很久以前，馬爾科姆見過傑米換穿祭袍，也許是為了讓學生圖個方便，袍子側邊也縫有暗扣。所以前新聞官憑著印象摸索著，從那暗扣下方的層層內裡伸手進去，只見傑米立刻慌張地掙扎起來。

「馬爾科！你他媽不是認真的吧？」

「你他媽不可以說髒話。」馬爾科姆瞪著他，語帶責備。

「但是你不也...」傑米話沒說完，馬爾科姆便彎身堵住了他的嘴。

只是個短暫的吻。馬爾科姆覺得一臉困惑又驚喜的傑米實在有點滑稽，因此一隻手遮住了傑米的眼睛，另一隻手則探入祭袍底下繼續摸索。

「馬爾科、嗯，馬爾科，這太...」傑米低叫出聲。

「我看不出這有什麼好興奮的。」馬爾科姆拍拍他的臉。

「嗯－」傑米感到下身很是難受。

「看看這個。」馬爾科姆糾住傑米脖子上的白色硬領。

這時，傑米突然伸手阻止了馬爾科姆的動作，很艱難、卻又無法保留地急喘了起來。他緊皺著眉頭，盯著馬爾科姆的模樣，就彷彿他已經知道馬爾科姆打算做些什麼，並真心覺得這是個萬萬不可為的舉動似的。

「你太不小心了，傑米小子。」馬爾科姆不以為意，「這不在你的計劃之內？」

「...」傑米在下方只是滿臉通紅，微慍的。

前新聞官其實不明白，為什麼這玩意會是傑米的罩門，但既然他意外發現了這個秘密，自己又正好在興頭上，也就沒什麼好客氣的。

「真不妙。」馬爾科姆輕笑起來，接著便用力扯下了羅馬領。

「噢、我的上帝...」傑米旋即像是吃痛般的輕嘆出聲。

然後，傑米的手機響了。

「我不是你的上帝，」馬爾科姆抽身，「去接那個牛橋混蛋的電話。」

「別理他...」傑米像是恢復一點理智，從身後摟了過來。

馬爾科姆並不打算多做什麼，他從一開始就只是打算摸摸傑米。即便是現在，傑米找回主導權，再度與自己激烈擁吻、力道逐漸加深的當下，他也沒有改變心意。

「如果女王能封個三等勳給你，我他媽就叫你上帝...」傑米一邊吻他，一邊流洩出笑意。

這會，傑米又顯露出成熟的氣息來了，雖說開了個老掉牙的笑話。這匹蘇格蘭狼似乎一直都沒有脫去早年稚氣的一面，以致於如今仍偶爾帶有一點特異的綜合氣質。而馬爾科姆？他已經在太多方面展現了自己非凡難搞的一面，反而喜歡說自己老得不像樣了。

「那你還有得等呢。」馬爾科姆將傑米硬生生推回床上，將黑莓機掏出來。

「不是沒訊號嗎？」傑米坐起身，那張臉已經染上一層陰影。

響亮的郵件音從馬爾科姆手裡傳出，馬爾科姆說晚餐可以出去外面吃，如果附近有小餐館的話。然後就一邊讀著訊息，一語不發地走出了小房間。

「...」傑米大字型倒在自己年少時的單人床，緩緩將頸上的聖帶拉下來，眼前又逐漸充滿了殘殺的景象。

傑米知道那是丹米勒的郵件，那個男人為了與執政的JB抗衡，連面子都不想要了。歐利沒能阻止丹，如果丹真心想要馬爾科姆回去，那歐利就沒戲唱了。但傑米壓根就不在乎歐利會怎麼樣。

他走到臥室，從陽台往下看，看見傍晚的斜陽打在馬爾科姆的灰髮上。屋外的收訊比較好，馬爾科姆是不是會回傳郵件，他並不知道，但是他知道稍嫌凜冽的海風會在夜裡降臨到這個小鎮。

馬爾科姆很可能會抱怨這個地方過於濕冷，但傑米沒說出口的是，他還想帶馬爾科姆到更北一點的地方去。


	8. Chapter 8

馬爾科姆和傑米第一次幹那檔事，是起於一次無謂的爭吵。

起初，他們只是在互相嘲諷。每次扯到馬爾科姆進入十號的可能性，就免不了一頓嘴仗。傑米做為政治記者，當然不會任由馬爾科姆開始逐步為政府醜態做掩護，而馬爾科姆則會恥笑傑米的天真與冥頑不靈。

『要是在倫敦還想吃肉餡羊肚，就給我滾回蘇格蘭去！』馬爾科姆低吼。

當馬爾科姆專跑政治線，且開始與白廳密切往來後，傑米也正在逐步地轉換跑道。那時便有傳言，新任首相考慮延攬馬爾科姆入閣。當然不是進櫃子做什麼操蛋的各部大臣，而是進十號新聞辦當通訊主任。

但你還能指望什麼？他們跑新聞的雖然不是只能做新聞官，但去搞政治也不會是什麼好的選擇。好些個總編或記者出身的政客，要不是在下院被視為眼中釘，就是在媒體前被吃得死死的。

傑米瞪著馬爾科姆很久，他的憤怒正在醞釀。或者說，正被逐漸培養成形。儘管他很清楚，在這件事情上根本就沒有什麼起火點。只是，在馬爾科姆還沒正式進入十號、他也還沒下決心跟著一道進去以前，馬爾科姆就喜歡故意拿蘇格蘭開刀。

『不是所有的蘇格蘭人都喜歡肉餡羊肚。』傑米說。

『那我他媽的就不是真正的蘇格蘭人了？』馬爾科姆回嘴。

傑米聳聳肩膀。那時他三十幾歲，依舊處於經常被激怒，卻也很容易息怒的年紀。但話說回來，他一直都是這樣。

『我也不喜歡他媽的肉餡羊肚。』他說。

『那好，我們兩個都是天大的笑話！』馬爾科姆咬牙切齒地說。

他倆在記者時代就經常吵架，無數次的爭吵時而還伴點不足掛齒的鬥毆。面對馬爾科姆，傑米的憤怒總是來得快、去得也快，儘管每一次都足具破壞性。而馬爾科姆寧可一年到頭都擺著一張生氣的臉，這多少豎立了一定程度的權威形象。

是的，馬爾科姆是憤怒界的泰斗。這麼多年來，傑米相信自己確實有能力與之抗衡，但他實在想不到有什麼非得挑戰權威的理由。

『說真的，你他媽吃過肉餡羊肚嗎？馬爾科。』傑米開始閒扯淡。

『如果你是說真正的肉餡羊肚，我想我吃過。』馬爾科姆回答。

然後他們就又可以像往常一樣，毫無顧忌的坐在一起吃晚餐。

『你就非進十號不可嗎？』傑米幽幽地說道。

『受不了的話，你他媽的也進來不就行了。』馬爾科姆大口咀嚼。

『你知道我終究會進去，馬爾科。』傑米沉著臉，兀自走去洗碗。

『…』馬爾科姆沉默了一會，接著說：『這我不知道。』

傑米痛恨的就是這個。他無法忍受馬爾科姆分明很需要他，卻好像一直認為他有一天會捨棄倫敦的一切，再回到蘇格蘭老家去一樣。當然，他們已經很熟悉彼此，傑米知道馬爾科姆不可能真的這麼認為。但那還是不足以解決任何問題。

當天晚上，傑米洗完澡、走出浴室時，看見馬爾科姆已經在睡了。

『…』他爬上床，盯著準新聞官的臉看了很久。黑暗中，馬爾科姆分明在睡覺，眉頭卻依然緊皺著。

他猶豫了半晌，終於伸出手揉了揉對方的頭髮。沒有反應，傳來的是不算太勻稱的鼻息。接著他將手下滑，摸了摸馬爾科姆的耳朵。一會兒，耳垂的末端便染上了一點淡淡的緋紅色。爾後，他又順著臉頰探觸到鎖骨與胸膛。

馬爾科姆穿著白色、近似襯衫的睡衣，傑米不確定－－他總是不確定，是否該解開那幾顆鈕扣。於是他將手掌放在馬爾科姆的胸口上，隨著和緩的起伏，用指尖就能輕易找到乳頭的位置。嘶。馬爾科姆因著碰觸稍稍策動了一下。

至此，他感到下身有一股窒息的衝動。

－－傑米不會說這是他第一次這麼做。有鑑於馬爾科姆越來越常熬夜，他的機會實在不多。

『…其實我他媽的現在就可以滾回蘇格蘭去。』他喃喃說道。

但他做不到。他根本不可能做到。即便他害怕自己會得到馬爾科姆的允許。

『那你何不現在就做決定？』

馬爾科姆不知何時已經醒過來。或者他根本就沒睡著？傑米眨眨眼，倒也沒有退縮。

『你好像覺得我不適合這裡，馬爾科。』

『如果你他媽可以回蘇格蘭去，我他媽當然也可以這麼想。』

於是傑米做了錯誤的決定，他彎下身吻住馬爾科姆。馬爾科姆也下了錯誤的判斷，他倆在床上扭成一團。當年，馬爾科姆剛邁入四十歲，對他倆而言，這竟成了他們這輩子所做過的、最最正確的一件事。


	9. Chapter 9

馬爾科姆不喜歡那些綿羊。

「我不喜歡牠們，我想把他們的毛全部燒掉。」每當他們遭遇到一大群，他就會這麼說。

「噢、你沒有理由不喜歡蘇格蘭的羊，馬爾科姆！」傑米的表情像是翻雜誌時看到不滿意的上空小姐。

「你想怎樣？跟我說牠們是那麼的可愛？省省吧！」馬爾科姆戴著路上買的可笑軟帽，他不能忍受自己一頭短髮還能被風吹得如此凌亂。

他倆正在斯開島。幾乎是一下船，傑米就開始帶著馬爾科姆到處閒晃，馬爾科姆簡直受夠了那些既嘈雜又焦慮的綿羊。

「我倒覺得你長得很像那些羊呢，親愛的。」傑米喃喃說道。

他們在傑米的小鎮住了兩三天，就帶著簡便的行李，又搭上了西高地鐵路。傑米過去幾次回鄉，也不曾往北跑這麼遠，一路上有些誠惶誠恐。馬爾科姆雖然覺得麻煩，但反正傑米堅持迷路的話他會想辦法，一路上也就睡得比誰都沉。

好不容易，他們抵達馬格雷特。身為蘇格蘭人，馬爾科姆卻樂於表現的像個觀光客，寧可拿份簡報，也懶得聽傑米在耳邊喋喋不休。只是，當他準備開始抱怨這個更小的鎮時，傑米已經將一切準備就緒。

『快點，馬爾科、我們要坐船了！』

真他媽的。

「那家旅館的濃茶真不錯，你可以不要再泡消脂茶了嗎？馬爾科。」傑米邊走邊嚼著巧克力口味的消化餅。

馬爾科姆懶得答腔，這地方讓他忍不住心浮氣躁。

「我是說回倫敦以後，馬爾科。」傑米補充，吸了吸鼻子。

「你應該知道消化餅並不能幫助消化，傑米小子。」馬爾科姆迴避了茶的話題。

「我他媽當然不知道啊。」傑米故作天真地咧嘴一笑。

斯開島的氣候變化很大，幾分鐘前還是晴天，現在已經飄起了毛毛細雨。馬爾科姆厭惡這陰晴不定的天氣，他就像狄更斯筆下的好些個糟老頭，因為找不到可以抱怨的事物，而變得什麼都要抱怨一下。

他也不知道為什麼非要來斯開島不可，要不是路上有不少觀光客，他還真有種被迫從倫敦抓到蘇格蘭野放的強烈感受。最可笑的是，與他同行的居然還是眼前的這個傑米。

「丹有沒有打給你？」傑米問。他們已經遠離觀光客的主要行經路線。

馬爾科姆沒立即答腔，這是傑米這些天來問過最直接的問題。他琢磨了片刻，聆聽著腳下的石子路面發出潮濕的噪響。傑米邊走邊看著他，像是在等待一個永遠沒有著落的答案。

「這是要去哪？」他瞥了遠處的山頭一眼。

「噢、馬爾科姆，你他媽根本就不想知道！」傑米叫道。

要不是他們身處大自然，傑米因憤怒而提高的音量，真讓馬爾科姆有種重回十號新聞辦的錯覺。  
　　  
「怎麼！該死、你突然就不想談你真正在乎的事情了？」傑米像在恥笑著自己。

「噢、你他媽的又知道我在乎什麼了？」馬爾科姆也動怒了，「我告訴你我他媽在乎什麼！那就是我早說過我什麼都不在乎了，而你就壓根一個字也沒聽進去！」

「你是說過，但我敢說那不是你的真心話！」傑米大聲反駁。　

他倆站在有些霧茫茫的山坡上爭吵，傑米瞪著他的神情像是隨時要來場激烈的扭打。

「要嘛回答，要嘛就乖乖閉上嘴巴！我他媽剛剛問什麼來著？」但馬爾科姆甚至懶得吵架。

「要去哪？天殺的、你他媽根本就不在乎！」傑米咬咬牙，眼裡充滿嘲謔。

在馬爾科姆看來，那不過是惱羞成怒的表情。傑米對他發過的脾氣，從來不曾真正存有無可抹滅的破壞力。但這回，馬爾科姆竟感覺到傑米的憤怒當中，終於顯露出了難以收拾的傷害性。

「我他媽不知道，原來你還會在乎這種事情。」傑米竟笑了，笑得很是難看。

馬爾科姆先是為這不痛不癢感到奇怪，但他查覺到對方早已身心俱疲、卻仍堅定不移的視線時，瞬間便明白了。他明白那傷害性不是針對他的，而是針對傑米自己。那傷害且還是顫巍巍、極其弱小的。馬爾科姆盯著那彷彿忽明忽滅的眼神，他清楚的意識到傑米正在傷害自己。

「...」傑米像是強忍著什麼，突然一個轉身，臭著臉兀自走下山坡去了。

他一直都很清楚傑米仍待在分部的理由，一個暫居底層的宣傳顧問，偶爾因為自身的專業及新聞辦資歷而被總部傳召。傑米終於會單刀直入的問他是否接到丹的電話，大概是自覺總部得不到情報的話，就會轉而直接聯繫本人也不一定。

「真是白癡...」馬爾科姆抹抹臉，感覺細小的水珠從髮上滑落至後背，週遭濃重的霧氣則讓他難以呼吸。

這是他這輩子第一次，看見傑米憤怒到近乎絕望的模樣。


	10. Chapter 10

馬爾科姆其實可以轉身就走。他有錢、背帶裡也塞著在格拉斯哥拿的導覽手冊，他也知道回馬格雷特的船每隔多久會來上一班，他甚至可以就這麼搭火車殺回倫敦去。他厭惡這個島，因為這個島對他而言過於陌生，並且完全不在他的掌控之下。

但他沒有。他仍站在山坡上，看著坐在山坡下的那個矮小背影。

傑米不可能與黨內維持相當的互利關係，按照過去某些大臣或政治顧問的說法是：這隻軍犬過於忠誠，你可以試著丟很多帶骨肉，但永遠別想就此收買牠。

因此，馬爾科姆對傑米當然可以直言不諱，有關日前自己跟JB的通話內容，或者是對丹的郵件有什麼想法。馬爾科姆認為，保持沉默確實顯得像是對復職或重回十號多所考慮，但事實上，他也說不清何必這樣故做神秘。

也許是面子使然。或者是虛榮心作祟。因為是如此複雜的馬爾科姆圖克，我們可以為各種理由找到可能。　

「操！」傑米在下方旁若無人地咒罵出聲，像是自以為已經走得離馬爾科姆足夠遠。

但馬爾科姆還是覺得傑米就近在咫尺。於是他走下去，草地的聲音比石子路面好聽太多了。天色暗得很快，他發現這個草坡原來緊挨著小小的湖，而傑米現在就面對著這座湖坐著。他在傑米身邊坐了下來，也許是因為起霧的關係，如今看不清湖面的顏色。

前新聞官默不吭聲，他知道傑米的耳朵又紅透了。

「你早晚得告訴我，馬爾科姆。」傑米盯著看不見的湖，耐著性子說道。

在馬爾科姆還是新聞辦通訊主任，或是在野宣傳顧問的時候，強烈的企圖心總在每個危機時刻催逼著他。鞏固黨的地位，也就意味著鞏固自身的地位。因此他從來不讓自己閒著，他每洩一次密，就得花時間保守更多秘密。

他有時擔心自己會就此枯竭，甚至擔心這份工作終有一天會將他壓榨殆盡。他無法對這份工作不屑一顧，他有時也會想不起來，自己為什麼要發怒。他只好一邊發怒一邊尋找答案。到頭來，他發現自己再怎麼掏心挖肺的埋頭苦幹，也無法解決所有的問題。

「我有權知道，馬爾科，」傑米的手指摧殘著濕漉漉的草地，喃喃說著：「我他媽當然有權知道。」

傑米不會想跟馬爾科姆處在不同的陣營，那就像他們與史都華的關係。傑米大概也不會希望馬爾科姆回十號去，JB是個好首相，幸運的話還能再多執政個一年半載，但要不了多久，整個白廳就會是丹米勒的天下了。

「我他媽早就做了聲明。」馬爾科姆冷冷的拋出一句。

傑米更不會想要他回來幫丹做事，無須解釋，這將會是個太可笑的決定。

「但那是在之前！現在又有好幾個糞坑等著讓你坐了，你他媽又怎麼想？」

馬爾科姆真的不知道自己是怎麼想的。或者，他只是不習慣花時間去解釋自己的各種行為？因為那會使自己丟臉，使自己聽來不夠體面。人們會因習慣而去細數自己的缺點，但馬爾科姆根本不善於做這樣的事。

他之所以花時間搬動手機裡的資料，對聯絡人精挑細選，乃是因為他熱衷於掌握一切。他知道那些人終究會找他，他意識到自己是如何地享受被強烈需要的感覺。他從來不認為人們應該對他心存恐懼或僥倖，但這麼多年來，他早已認識到這是無可避免的結果。

－－用力按了按雙眼之間，疲倦終究凌駕了他的一切思想。

「你他媽管不著。」他悶聲說道，語氣底下夾帶著未發的怒火。

「噢、我猜你他媽爽得很！」傑米忿忿地說道。

不、馬爾科姆其實恨透了這種感覺。

他已經坐在那個位子上太久，幾乎要成為一種習慣了。他太喜歡掌控全局，而傑米總是會徵求他的允諾。這是一種特有的默契。事實上，馬爾科姆很不想承認的是，一直以來，他也許不是特別珍惜，卻也總是處心積慮地想保全這份默契的完好度。

這就是為什麼他後來將歐利帶在身邊，而選擇疏遠傑米。他不得不逼自己認為，傑米也是知道這點的，傑米總是為他費盡心思。即便是現在，他相信一意孤行確實帶給了傑米一定程度的傷害，傑米卻仍待在這裡，發著微不足道的脾氣，頑固、死心蹋地......

「你真的很蠢。」馬爾科姆冷不防說道。

「...」傑米氣得發抖。

馬爾科姆卻只是有些粗魯地伸手將傑米拉向自己，然後輕輕摟住。因為剛淋過雨的關係，他們的衣服都緊貼著皮膚，但他卻無視那種煩躁的感覺，就這麼摟著傑米好一會時間，感受著傑米灼熱的體溫，以及與自己一樣乖張的憤怒。

然後他感覺到，即便不重操舊業，這個傑米依舊會在他身邊繼續吵鬧下去。甘願被他掌控，或者使盡力氣與他的缺陷誓死抗衡。

他知道傑米會想抱怨他如此狡猾的行為，但他知道傑米永遠不會推開他。

「馬爾科...」傑米的聲音伴隨著肩頭軟了下來。

這時，一股陌生的感受彷彿終於獲得了釋放，就此悄悄襲來。一開始，他還以為是這個陌生的、有著古怪天氣和吵鬧綿羊的斯開島，使他突如其來地昏昏欲睡。但很快的，他發現這感受依舊很是熟悉，不用說這幾天且還日以繼夜地與他為伍。

「我想我他媽需要睡一下。」馬爾科姆鬆開傑米，轉而倚靠在草地上。

「唔。」傑米忍不住摸了摸他的頭髮，又兀自盯著湖面發起呆來了。

然後，當那強烈的睡意完全霸佔了他的一切思緒，馬爾科姆發現，這並不是因為那個操蛋的工作造成的－－噢、是的，馬爾科姆這輩子總是跟那操蛋的工作有關－－他發現那個工作再也沒有機會從身後狠狠的推逼著他入睡。

而傑米？傑米從來不會逼他睡覺，也很少強迫他醒來。傑米只會在旁邊等著他，有時帶著憤怒，有時帶著雀躍，有時又帶著令人尷尬的落寞，卻又從來不曾離他遠去。

「天氣要變差了。」傑米安靜地說道。

馬爾科姆醒過來，眼睛卻沒有下意識睜開。他甚至懷疑自己是否真的睡著過。

「是嗎？」他有一搭沒一搭的應著。

「因為極光出來了，馬爾科姆。」

馬爾科姆睜開眼，先是瞧見了傑米的側臉，有什麼色光在傑米的身上晃動飄忽著。然後他坐起身，發現自己也被同樣的色光給籠罩著。朝湖面筆直往上看，巨幅的極光就在眼前激耀閃爍......

他倆因此屏息了好一會時間。

「你怎麼老愛做這種事。」馬爾科姆幽幽地吐出一句。

傑米可能也打了小盹，這會兒就像是完全清醒過來似的。一雙眼睛映著夜空中那鱗波蕩漾的玩意兒，就好像他眼裡的那道藍色本來也屬於極光似的，捲髮早已被露水打濕，反而顯露出分外精神的模樣。

他收回視線，看向馬爾科姆，那張臉上寫滿驚喜與得意。

「我沒有、馬爾科，我不知道會看到極光。」

馬爾科姆瞪著他幾秒，又老大不高興的轉回了湖面上方。

「馬爾科。」傑米眨眨眼。

「...」馬爾科姆沒說話，他不知該說些什麼，所以他什麼也沒說。

「我哪也不會去，馬爾科。」傑米冷不防說道。

「誰問你了？」馬爾科姆悶笑一聲。

「我說真的、馬爾科。」傑米緩慢地眨眼，「你要想留下來，我就跟你留下來。」

前新聞官動也不動。

「你要想回倫敦去，」傑米舔舔嘴唇，「......我他媽也要跟你回去。」

馬爾科姆覺得，要是留在蘇格蘭，傑米八成會逼他聆聽海潮的聲音，或者說服他赤著腳在沙灘上追逐彼此的腳印。所以他嘆了口氣。

「我他媽掛了JB的電話。」他說。

「真的？」傑米瞪大了眼睛。

「有什麼了不起？」馬爾科姆一臉不耐煩。

「你他媽掛了現任首相的電話，馬爾科姆！」傑米叫道，卻難掩笑意。

「但我還是要回倫敦去，」馬爾科姆指著他的鼻頭，「我他媽在倫敦生活了四十幾年，別想讓我看到這鬼東西就放棄地下鐵路網！」

傑米感到有點委屈。

「你他媽又不坐地鐵，馬爾科。」

「如果我他媽能活到下下屆首相再重回十號的話，也許真能拿到三等勳也不一定。」馬爾科姆像在自說自話。

「噢、到時候我真的會叫你上帝，馬爾科。」傑米終於咧嘴而笑。

馬爾科姆撇撇嘴，只說這真是個很爛的笑話。他一邊推開靠過來的傑米，一邊抬起頭，發現霧已經逐漸散去，極光也幾乎就要消失不見，而他們眼前的湖面上，終於又呈現出那原有的、清澈純淨的湛藍色彩。


End file.
